


Glitter

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: "Nursey dunked his head under the bubbles, relaxing back into the heat of the bath water.There had been times in his life where he felt like he’d screwed up. Missing an important shot, yelling at his mom, leading someone on, turning in a writing assignment he’d half-assed….But none of it topped this. "_____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> So… I’m catching up on my past requests, and like 2 years ago someone suggested a song from an artist who I no longer support because it has become apparent that this artist is a rapist and sexual abuser. However, I had already written most of this story before I knew this. I’m sure you can probably tell what song this is, but I’ve had this artist deleted from my playlists for so long that I hope the other half I’ve written more recently takes more inspiration from Ngozi and our Bois™ as characters rather than the music. The person who suggested this was anonymous so there’s no way to know, but I’m sure they also aren’t about this artist anymore. Anyway, I just want to clarify all that before posting!

Nursey dunked his head under the bubbles, relaxing back into the heat of the bath water. 

There had been times in his life where he felt like he’d screwed up. Missing an important shot, yelling at his mom, leading someone on, turning in a writing assignment he’d half-assed….

But none of it topped this. 

The rushing sound of the water filled Nursey’s ears as his mind brought him back the moment.

> _Nursey threw his practice bag over his shoulder, pushing out of the locker room with more force than necessary. But he clung to his chill. It would take a lot more than a hockey fight with Dex for him to give that up. Except. Except. Except Dex always seemed to be an exception._
> 
> _The door slammed open behind him._
> 
> _They were here later than the others, running drills and blaming each other for their screwed up plays. It was normal. Except. Except. Except, it wasn’t. They were arguing like they used to, snide comments full of low blows and hard hits. He couldn’t remember when they stopped pulling punches this practice, somewhere between the suicides and the back and forth puck drills. And Nursey was hurt and confused and he was drowning. But he still had his cool exterior._
> 
> _He turned back towards the door, eyebrow raised, expecting to find his defense partner fuming. What he found instead was William Poindexter, eyes wide and vulnerable, looking as hurt and confused as he felt._
> 
> _“What happened back there, Nurse?” he sounded worse than he looked and Nursey felt weary to his bones. He had been so tired of being careful about everything with them. About making sure he didn’t let anything slip.  About making sure he kept a lid on it.  And Nursey always overflowed, he couldn’t seem to keep it together, keep it in._
> 
> _The words flowed from him with the last of his chill._
> 
> _“I don’t know, Will. What is it ever with us? We get mad, we argue, rinse, wring, repeat. But I’m the one who has to pick up my pieces afterward because being in love with you is hard. You know that, Poindexter? It was easy to fall but now I’m here. And I’m stuck here every damn time we get like this. So, I don’t fucking know what happened, okay?”_

With that Nursey had turned and fled, retreating into the Haus and his candlelit bath. 

He didn’t know when Dex would be back to the Haus. A part of him hoped never. Nursey poked his face out of the water, keeping his ears under.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breath-_

Maybe minutes, maybe hours later he heard a soft knock at the door. Nursey let out a soft “hmm” in acknowledgment. He couldn’t hide in his soapy water forever, might as well face this now.

The bathroom door creaked as it opened. 

“I’m just gonna… come in for a second.” 

Dex’s voice was soft. Softer than Nursey had ever heard it.

 _I should have never said the word love,_ he thought.  _It killed this before it even started._

Nursey pulled his head out of the water slowly, his shoulders pushing water over the tub’s edge. 

Dex sat on the floor, leaning against the counter with one leg folded under him. 

Nursey sighed, unable to look Dex in the eyes. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Dex took in a tight breath and then he did something Nursey wasn’t expecting. He laughed.

“Dude, if you didn’t I would have.”

Nursey blinked water out of his eyes, the shame in his stomach giving way to a fluttery feeling. 

“About…” Nursey trailed off. 

“You’re gonna make me say it anyway, aren’t you?” Dex mumbled, head bumping against the counter. 

“Chyeah,” Nursey breathed.

Dex studied the flame on one of Nursey’s candles, face flushed in the dim light.

“I really like the…this,” he motioned between his chest and Nursey’s bath. “And I’m honestly tired. I’m _tired_ , Derek. Of pretending it’s anger or hate or even disgruntled friendship between us. When it’s really the fact that I’m hopelessly in love with you and the way you, like, get under my skin. You’re like. I dunno. Like glitter? Yeah, glitter. You try to get rid of it and, even if you could, a part of you really,  _really_  doesn’t want to.” 

Nursey swallowed. Dex’s gaze moved from the candle at Nursey’s feet to his gaze. The space between them felt like it was crackling.  Dex’s honey eyes gleamed and flickered in the candlelight, seeming to spark in a way Nursey felt all the way to his toes.

Dex shook his head as he stood abruptly. 

“I’ll…” his voice sounded like he’d been hit on the ice, shaky and disjointed. He tried again. “You’re fingers are all wrinkly. I’ll be… out here when you get out.” 

Dex closed the door behind him.

Nursey looked at his pruned fingers for another minute, processing, before he jumped out of the bath so quickly that he had to use the door to keep himself from falling. He tied a towel around his waist while he struggled to turn the doorknob.

The door flew open to reveal Dex, seemingly halfway through the beginning of a pace and a hand running through his hair.

“Glitter?” was all Nursey could think to ask.

“That’s what you got from that? You fucking dork,” Dex rolled his eyes and took two steps forward, shortening the distance between them. 

And then they were kissing, thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rules™
> 
> 1\. You send me a song from this playlist and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
> 2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
> 3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
> 4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though
> 
> Other stuff:  
> \- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
> \- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!


End file.
